finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Calm Lands
The Calm Lands is a location in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. They fall between Macalania Woods and Mt. Gagazet on a summoner's pilgrimage to Zanarkand. The Calm Lands, an expanse of wide plains, is the location where the final battle with Sin was once fought, forming a ravine to its north that has since been dubbed 'the scar'. The middle of the Calm Lands hosts a Rin's Travel Agency. In Final Fantasy X the quickest way to traverse the Calm Lands is via chocobos, which become available if Tidus plays a minigame where he can train one. Along the eastern boundary lies the entrance to the forgotten Remiem Temple, which can only be accessed after training said chocobos, and the Monster Arena, where the player can battle monsters after capturing fiends roaming throughout Spira. In Final Fantasy X-2 the Monster Arena is a chocobo stable and a dungeon. The Cavern of the Stolen Fayth lies to the north, at the foot of the Mt. Gagazet. Calm Lands is one of the few areas that has been remade for Final Fantasy X-2 by making it much larger than what it was in Final Fantasy X. Story ''Final Fantasy X Yuna and her guardians cross the Calm Lands on her pilgrimage to Zanarkand, but as they have been labelled heretics and criminals they are being pursued by Yevon. After crossing the Calm Lands the party is attacked by the Guado and their machina weapon, but Yuna's party prevails and continues onwards to Mt. Gagazet. Final Fantasy X-2 Since the beginning of the Eternal Calm, the Calm Lands have become a place of fun and excitement for travelers. Two rival companies, Argent Inc. and Open Air, have set up several games for tourists to enjoy. The companies represent the divide between the younger generation of Spira and the older generation; Open Air is run by young adults, while Argent Inc. is managed by the elderly. The Gullwings can align with either group and assisting either one or both companies with their Publicity Campaigns to open up new games. After speaking to Kimahri on Mt. Gagazet, YRP can meet Lian and Ayde, two Ronso youths at the travel agency, who set out to search Spira for a way to repair Kimahri's broken horn. YRP can also find a wife for the heir to Argent Inc. Eventually, if the YRP promote the Calm Land companies enough Tobli comes to settle the two companies' differences and they merge to become the Calm Skies Partnership. The Monster Arena has been abandoned, but should YRP bring Clasko to the Calm Lands he will see it as the perfect place to set up a Chocobo Ranch. Locations ;Calm Lands Travel Agency A spot free of fiends in its small vicinity. The save sphere and items/equipment shop are found here. In ''Final Fantasy X-2 Lian and Ayde, two Ronso children, can be met here and the Gullwings can also find a wife to a rich man's son in a side quest. ;Cavern of the Stolen Fayth Legend says this cave hides a fayth that was stolen long ago to prevent summoners from finishing their pilgrimage to avoid the death that comes with its completion. Many summoners perish when trying to recruit Yojimbo from its depths. The cave has become a tourist attraction after the Eternal Calm, much like the rest of the lands. ;Monster Arena (Final Fantasy X)/Chocobo Ranch (Final Fantasy X-2) An arena that serves as a storage area. In Final Fantasy X, fiends caught from all over Spira, as well as original creations, are kept here and looked after by an unnamed owner. In Final Fantasy X-2, Clasko converts the arena into a chocobo ranch. ;Ruin Depths (Final Fantasy X-2) Hidden dungeon under the Chocobo Ranch, the Gullwings must raise chocobos to discover its entrance. ;Remiem Temple (Final Fantasy X) Unlike other temples of Yevon, this one lacks a Cloister of Trials. Rather, the unsent summoner, Belgemine, stays to test the strength of Yuna's aeons, and the entrance to the Chamber of the Fayth is sealed and requires key items to break it. Quests ''Final Fantasy X'' Belgemine Belgemine challenges Yuna to a battle of aeons and fights with Shiva. If Yuna wins, she earns the Aeon's Soul that allows her aeons to increase their stats using spheres. Chocobo Racing The player can play four types of chocobo races on the Calm Lands, used as a method of taming and training wild chocobos. The player can find an NPC on the plains that lets Tidus race chocobos to train them. After having tamed a chocobo, the player can take the chocobo for a ride around the Calm Lands. *'Wobbly Chocobo:' The Wobbly Chocobo is a beginner's race straight to the finish. To add a degree of difficulty, the racer is given a chocobo that tends to wander off the track. First place prizes consist of Elixirs and X-Potions. *'Dodger Chocobo:' With the Dodger Chocobo the race gets harder in difficulty as blitzballs are thrown onto the track like dodgeballs. Being hit slows the chocobo down. First place prizes include Lv. 1 Key Spheres and Mega-Potions. *'Hyper Dodger Chocobo:' Blitzballs and homing birds are pelted at the racer, which must be dodged. First place prizes include Lv. 2 Key Spheres and Ethers. *'Catcher Chocobo': Slightly different from the previous races, in Catcher Chocobo the racer must catch as many balloons on the track as possible while avoiding incoming birds. The racer with the better final time wins (a bird adds three seconds while a balloon removes three seconds from the racing time). First place prizes include Lv. 3 Key Spheres, Turbo Ethers, or the Sun Sigil. For the Sun Sigil a time of 00:00 is required. Completing all chocobo training to become able to ride a chocobo on the Calm Lands earns the trophy Chocobo License in the Final Fantasy X HD Remaster version. Winning a chocobo race in perfect time earns Chocobo Rider. Monster Arena When the player first visits the Monster Arena, the owner will ask the party to capture monsters of Calm Lands for the Arena as previously all escaped. After completing this side task, the player will be able to collect monsters from all around the Spira. Capturing more monsters of various species and numbers unlocks more and more dangerous monster with each capture. Tidus's Celestial Weapon Tidus's Celestial Weapon, Caladbolg, is found in a small cave to the northwest. The Sun Sigil needed to enhance the power of the Caladbolg can be won in the Chocobo Races. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Attractions The games of the Calm Lands are played by betting credits. The player start out with 100 credits for each agency courtesy of Rikku and Paine. Winning games can win credits, otherwise they are available through the shop for 10 gil per credit. One can also ride the hover to another attraction for 10 credits. If the player rides either hover ten times they will receive a pass that lets one ride for 5 credits for both companies. After Episode Complete, the former manager of Argent Inc. will give the player a pass to ride for free. Sky Slots Rules: Three rows of fiends fly through the air. Line up fiends of the same type in one column to win credits! Reptile Run Rules: Maneuver a lizard through the course, avoiding any fiends that get in the way. The faster you finish the course, the more credits you can win! Lupine Dash Rules: Predict the outcome of a five-lupine race. :Win Bet: Pick the first place winner. :Double Bet: Pick the fist and second place winners. The tougher the odds, the more credits you stand to win! Gull Force Live (Must receive Episode Complete) Publicity Campaign The player can advertise the Calm Lands attractions around Spira. Chocobo Treasures Sending a chocobo to the Calm Lands to look for treasures finds the following items (depending on the chocobo's level): Wife Hunt If the player finds a wife for the son of Argent Inc. owner they can get a Speed Bracer as a reward. Similar to how the Publicity Campaign is done, the player must press and choose a pitch. This works only for the women. It does not matter which company the player signs up for. Clean Sweep :''Note: If the player hasn't participated and completed the mission in Chapter 2, it can be participated and completed in Chapter 3.'' :''Note: This is not a compulsory mission, thus is not required to complete the game.'' Exterminate the fiends that have taken up residence in the ruins. Leave no fiend unslain! *'Objective': Wipe out all the fiends. *'Unlock': Becomes available when Clasko, Calli and the chocobo board the airship. *'Reward': Highroad Winds Garment Grid, Alchemist dressphere. Tourist Trap :''Note: If the player haven't participated and completed the mission in Chapter Three, it can be participated and completed in Chapter Five.'' Rescue the tourists who didn't make it out of the cave! They hold the key to unlocking its secrets. *'Objective': Save the tourists from the fiends. *'Unlock': Becomes available at the beginning of Chapter Three. *'Reward': Besaid Key, Energy Core, Tetra Master Garment Grid, Star Bracer accessory. Episode Complete *All Chapters – The player must raise either Open Air or Argent to publicity level 5 via the Publicity Campaign sidequest. If, in Chapter 5, the player hasn't managed to pitch to enough people, they can still play the minigames to get more publicity to get the Episode Complete. *Chapter 3 – The player must rescue all the tourists trapped inside the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth. The Chocobo Ranch quests or the matchmaking sidequest do not affect Episode Complete. Treasure ''Final Fantasy X *Tidus's Celestial Weapon, Caladbolg (northwest corner, down the slope) *The Sun Sigil (won in the Chocobo Races) *The Aeon's Soul (defeat Belgemine's aeon) Final Fantasy X-2 Chapter 1 *Phoenix Down *Ether *Chocobo Feather x2 *Potion x2 *Phoenix Down Chapter 5 *Cerulean Ring (where the glyph for Tidus's Celestial Weapon was found) *Speed Bracer (if the player finds a wife for the heir of Argent, Inc.) Shops ''Final Fantasy X ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Enemy Formations ''Final Fantasy X *Anacondaur x2 *Chimera Brain *Chimera Brain x2 *Coeurl, Mech Scouter (flaming) x2 *Coeurl x2 *Epaaj, Mech Scouter x2 *Epaaj, Mech Scouter (flaming) x2 *Epaaj x2 *Flame Flan, Mech Scouter, Skoll *Flame Flan, Nebiros, Shred *Ghost, Mech Scouter (flaming) x2 *Ogre, Skoll x2 *Malboro *Mech Scouter, Nebiros, Skoll *Shiva (Boss) *Defender X (Boss) *Penance (Boss) (International, PAL, and HD Remaster versions Only) Final Fantasy X-2 Chapter 1= *Coeurl, Chocobo *Ahriman, Nashorn *Coeurl *Ahriman, Coeurl *Wild Wolf, Coeurl *Ahriman, Chocobo *Wild Wolf x2, Divebeak x2 *Divebeak x3 *Nashorn x2 *Nashorn, Death Dauber *Nashorn, Wild Wolf *Wild Wolf, Death Dauber x2 *Wild Wolf, Chocobo *Amorphous Gel *Ahriman, Wild Wolf x2 *Ahriman, Divebeak *Divebeak, Chocobo *Wild Wolf x2, Death Dauber |-|Chapter 2= |-|Chapter 3= *Vespa, Flan Blanco, Watcher-S *Wild Wolf x4 *Flan Blanco x2 *Protean Gel, Amorphous Gel *Peregrine x2 *Leucophylla, Vespa *Leucophylla, Wild Wolf *Vespa x2 *Flan Blanco, Chocobo *Flan Blanco x2, Watcher-A |-|Chapter 5= *Peregrine, Leucophylla *Adamantoise *Peregrine x2, Vespa *Vespa, Chocobo *Leucophylla x2, Vespa, Watcher-R *Vespa x2, Taromaiti *Peregrine x2, Leucophylla *Peregrine x2, Chocobo *Lich, Varan *Vespa x2, Flan Blanco *Vespa, Chocobo, Flan Blanco *Lich, Varan, Watcher-R *Flan Blanco x2, Watcher-A *Lich x2, Leucophylla *Chocobo, Flan Blanco *Vespa, Leucophylla, Peregrine *Aka Manah *Chocobo, Taromaiti, Leucophylla *Flan Blanco, Taromaiti *Leucophylla, Vespa, Peregrine, Watcher-R *Amorphous Gel, Protean Gel *Chocobo *Flan Blanco x2 *Leucophylla, Vespa, Lich Musical Themes The theme that plays in the Calm Lands in ''Final Fantasy X is known as "Yuna's Decision". In Final Fantasy X-2 the theme to Calm Lands is known as simply "Calm Lands". A piano arrangement of the theme is included on the Final Fantasy X-2 Piano Collection album. Gallery Trivia *An early concept design for Final Fantasy X shows what appears to be the prototype Calm Lands. *In the north edge, along the Scar, there is a patch of soil in the shape of a heart (this patch is actually an encounter-free zone). de:Stille Ebene es:Llanura de la Calma fr:Plaine Félicité Category:Final Fantasy X Locations Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Locations